


The Quiet

by cameandgavewithouttaking



Series: Twisted Tales from the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: It is up to the reader who Cas is lovesick for, M/M, Purposely ambiguous, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cameandgavewithouttaking/pseuds/cameandgavewithouttaking
Summary: Castiel drops into the bunker, greeted by silence and darkness.  Will he like what he finds within?





	The Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to get back into writing and I wrote this quickly to get the creative juices flowing again. If you want me to write a prompt for you, message me here or on my tumblr.
> 
> http://twistedtalesofthebunker.tumblr.com

The dimly lit hallways of the Bunker greeted Castiel as he materialized in the library.  He gazed quizzically, brow furrowed as he took in the surroundings.  Usually, Sam and Dean were awake at this hour, doing some form of research or just sitting in the dark wooden chairs, drinking beer together.  Quietly, the dark-haired angel walked to the stairs that led to the many bedrooms.

The sounds of stuttered, staccato breathing reached his ears before he reached the bottom of the stairs.  Swallowing hard, he continued.  He already knew what he would find, but curiosity drove him to continue.  He was sure that if he were human, his heart would be hammering in his chest.  The sounds grew louder as Castiel reached Dean’s door.

“Easy, baby boy,” he heard the older Winchester purr and the words felt like a punch to the angel’s gut.  “Big brother will take care of you.”

“Dean.”  The simple word from Sam’s lips sounded like a plea.  His voice had never sounded so…vulnerable to Castiel’s ears before.  The whimpers and moans that he could hear now twisted his stomach with jealousy and the pain of a broken heart.

Swallowing back a sob, the angel turned on his heel and charged back up the stairs.  It was foolish to feel this way.  All of the angels knew of the bond between the Winchesters.  Castiel knew he was dense to think that _he_ could come between the bond.  The angel disappeared with a flutter of wings as the confession of his love remained as silent as the empty library.


End file.
